Impassioned Blue
by Aozoran
Summary: Lost all hope, Kazuki wishes only for the darkness of the ocean, but someone comes to stop him... Who can spark the flames back into life and give the power of flight back to him?


**I don't own anything... Thoug****h I wish I could! We love you Kazuki! HUGS**

**For all those who need a little brightness in the darkness of this world...**

** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Impassioned Blue**

By Ishi'vanah Zuma Halcyon

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Soshi and Kazuki

The brush of water over feet went almost unnoticed to the Fafner Pilot. His crimson eyes were trained upwards upon the thousands of shimmering stars hovering above them. The half moon waning in the heavens above, the clear blue of the sky lost to the evening as it had fallen around him… ignored and forgotten…

Standing in a silence, he took a moment to just gaze down at his own reflection rippling in the shallow waves crashing up around his ankles. A single tear trickled down one tanned cheek, his dark locks falling wildly around his shoulders and shielding his face, but was unable to hide the pain in his lonely features. His heart ached so badly as he just wanted to loose himself in the depths of the open sea. It was just so hard to keep holding on to this dream… because of the powerful whisper in his heart longing for the man he loved.

"Soshi…" He whispered despairingly into the haunting darkness. The powerful roar of the ocean swallowed up Kazuki's sobs, drowning the world out with the sheer volume of sound. His body moved forwards into the dark waters, the obsidian depths somehow welcoming in the wake of his pain. "I can't… be without you…" The boy didn't move to brush away the tears that strung his eyes and left long red trails down his beautiful cheeks, his sorrow something no one could quell.

Tears fell unheeded from those beautiful eyes, his shoulders shuddering with the soundless sobs that escaped his pale lips. There was a moment when he broke down completely his sobs coming out softly, tears raining down into the water as it rushed over his shivering body. "Please…"

Soaked though his entire body, his trembling frame was being dragged even deeper into swelling waves, the cool water was leaving his entire body almost numb to the rest of the world. "Please… I… love… you… Soshi…"

There was no answer… Until...

Suddenly a warmth spread across his chest, lifting him up from the cold waters, arms surrounded him tightly drawing him away from the water and up onto the sand, lifting him out of the darkness that had almost swallowed him up. And abruptly he was being kissed… Heat flooded through his chilled body, crimson eyes widened the moment that soft green eyes met his, arms cradling him tenderly against a strong powerful body much taller then his own. Soft auburn strands brushed against his cheek, his great sobs of pain being cut off by a tender touch that drowned out the world…

"Kazuki." The hard tone had gentled, the feeling something that left almost wanting to fall into tears at the sight of the boy in his arms. "I…"

The boy froze, crimson eyes wide and disbelief surging up from within his chest as he tired to figure out what on earth… He couldn't believe that Soshi was here, that this was not one of the dreams that continue to torture him with the knowledge that Soshi was still so far away. "Are you there?" His voice echoed those haunting words, tears burning across his cheeks.

"Yes, I'm right here." Came the instant reply, his shivering cold body being pulled tightly against a warm chest, his raven locks stroked soothingly by warm hands. "I am really here." His green eyes gazed deeply into the blurry crimson, his grip on Kazuki never letting up.

"Soshi…" The choked whisper of his name escaped those soft lips, his slender frame trembling as he lifted a slender fingered hand up to gently brush over Soshi's smooth warm cheek. "SOSHI!" He suddenly tackled the other man, both of them collapsing to the gold sand and he was being kissed fiercely, with a heat that drove right through the bitter cold of the water and warmed everything within both boys.

Instead of pain reflected in those crimson orbs, sheer love and wonder replaced the aching agony that had consumed him, which had pushed him to come to the beach… and the ocean in the first place. "You're here…" He whispered over and over again, gazing down at the pale calm face that watched him, yet those green eyes reflected such powerful emotions that did exist deep underneath the stoic facade. "Please… don't ever leave me…"

A spark of anguish flickered through olive depths, his arms wrapping tightly around the smaller lithe body pressing his down into the sand. "I never wanted to leave you. And I never will again."

Teardrops felt, striking Soshi's cheek and sliding down to dampen long auburn strands, his heart was racing, he couldn't believe it! He really was here…

"I heard you."

His breath caught on that, his eyes widening slightly, a flush of nervous energy overwhelmed him.

"I love you too, Kazuki."

And the heat drowned him in the new kiss, his face caught in large strong hands, a steady presence of warmth washing up through him, banishing the loneliness and anguish that had consumed him for so long. The commanding… no demanding tongue slipped up into his mouth, touching him with a passion that could scorch through them like the heat of a flame thrower… Sensations blurred together, his whole world narrowing down to just this one moment and feeling.

He came up for breath, panting softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around the strong neck, his face being buried against warm soft skin, and it was a while before Kazuki realized he was being carried, his damp body snuggling as close as he could to the solid chest. A blush flickering across his cheeks, the familiar corridors of ALVIS surrounding him…

When Soshi came to a suddenly halt, his green gaze narrowing slightly on the partly open door to his old room, the base long since empty of most of its people who still retained yet didn't work in the old command center or any other part of the underground base. Taking a step forwards, his shoulder nudged the door open, finding pictures and small objects that certainly didn't belong to him… Yet, he recognized them from somewhere.

"It was the closest I could be to you…" The words were murmured softly against the warm throat, his eyes closing for a long moment, nuzzling in against the slender throat.

A slight smile curved his lips as he carefully closed the door with his foot, Kazuki clutched protectively to his broad chest, both boys were dripping wet… "I want you here." Strong hands slowly began to slide the cold, soaked clothing from his slender body, dropping them into a white bin as the salt had completely ruined the fabric… and also because he wished to know one other thing. "Because you belong here with me." It was almost an order, a clear idea that stayed in his mind and his heart. He had been the one to leave him… and almost loose him… He would not be so foolish again.

Slender fingers curled into the soft orange locks, tugging gently on the tie, freeing a cascade of silk that cascaded over broad shoulders, his green eyes looking at Kazuki with intense interest, that single minded focus of his. "Better…" He smiled back, his hand reaching up to trace the curve of Soshi's lips, to see the hidden love in those emerald eyes… It was like a dream, so perfect and wonderful in all its details.

With a soft thump, Kazuki landed in the soft sheets, his cheeks burning hotly as he realized he was completely bare before the other boy, his clothes in a bin that was shut tight to keep out the smell of strong salt. Raven locks framed his tanned face, his arms stretching out towards his love, a plea to come to him.

And Soshi could not resist him… no longer could he deny the powerful waves of emotion that surged up within his heart, something so overwhelming it threatened to sweep him away with the tide that followed outwards from his very core. His own clothes were carefully placed in the bin too… damp and soaked through, and he came to Kazuki, like an angel on the wings of dreams. Strong arms encircling the shivering body beneath his, cradled him so close as their skin touched intimately. His fingers ever so gently caressing the warm cheek, feeling the silken brush of lips against his lightly, a relieved breath escaping him in this intense moment.

A shiver swept down the curve of his spine, as soft hands stroked down the line of his back, drawing him close to his chest, the sheer heat of Soshi's warm body seared through his chilled skin, setting alight a blazing inferno deep within him. A muffled sound of pleasure escaped the dark-haired boy's lips, his head arching back as his throat was devoured. The calm examination of every part of him seemed to be his lover's prime objective.

It was so different, so different to the way the Brunhilde System allowed him to become a part of the Fafner Pilots, the feelings were so much clearer as he watched the intense reactions he gained from Kazuki. Somehow he felt much closer to understanding… what it truly meant to feel.

"Soshi… please!" The almost whimpering cry dragged him sharply back to the reality of the moment, his hands brushing over pert nipples, the cold damp skin warming under his very touch. Sending sparks of heat sizzling through the boy. A wordless sound of bliss came as his head ducked to taste the silky skin, the slightly salty taste lingering on the dark tanned flesh.

"Patience." He replied gently, watching the writhing helpless boy on his bed, arching and begging him to not leave him. "I won't go anywhere. I am here."

Suddenly the smaller body coiled around his own, strong arms dragging him downwards, his own muffled gasp of surprise came from the brush of hot hard flesh against a soft belly. Kazuki squirmed up against him, the waves of heat crashing over them both, swallowing them in a wall of powerful sensations. Slender hands, slightly rough from years of work, shifted them slightly, and he suddenly found himself gasping hard at the very intimate feeling.

"Kazuki?" Soshi breathed out the name, questioning and almost shy, a confused look drifted over his features before he found himself being drowned in crimson pools of shimmering light… And strong arms pulled him downwards to earth… Grounding everything that he was within the body and soul of his one and only love.

A damp heat surrounded the throbbing length, the feeling almost alien… Yet, his body understood so well… And he was moving with the slender creature that had completely captured him. Erotic sounds soon filled the air… Driving both towards an ecstasy that could only come from this one moment where they both truly understood one another without the needs for words or machines.

The cold artificial light of ALVIS played over the two damp bodies locked in an eternal struggle to get closer to the other, the get beneath the skin… The world was forgotten beyond the edges of the bed… The distance crash of the sea that could have stolen so much was vanquished by the cries of pleasure escaping the dark skinned youth. His silent partner giving up the world just to see that array of emotions sweep over those beloved features, to give up anything for this moment to continue.

Limbs flailed, before finding hold. A sweet surrender after a wait that had been far to long for both…

The flare of flames burnt high, raging with a power that completely engulfed the world, wide crimson eyes stared up at the haloed face above him, the angel come to guard him from the cold. And the last of the cold was driven out, as the sensations erupted from within, white heat spilling out between them as his body clenched hard around his lover.

"SOSHI!"

His voice echoed into the darkness, yet was answered by a whisper of his own name, warmth flashing into him, and they were both soaring. Without wings or engines… Together Soshi and Kazuki flew through the bluest of skies, on the power of their love… and the flames consumed them both and carried them away…

-----------------------------------------------------

Soft sheets pressed against his back, his mind dazed and fuzzy with the after affects of… a dream? A soft moan escaped his lips, his body aching in places that it shouldn't… And a heavy weight covered his entire body, something that shifted ever so slightly. It was so warm…

"Just… another dream…" His words were filled with sorrow, his crimson eyes remaining tightly closed as a soft chuckle answered his comment.

"Does this feel like a dream, Kazuki?" And a subtle shift of that warmth over him, and something moved _within_ him.

A trembling shudder tore through him, unable to bring himself to look, knowing the moment he did he would find himself alone as he had so often… To find everything was merely an illusion. "Not real…" He felt the sting of tears that voice torturing a part of him with the warm and slight amusement in the tone.

"Kazuki, look at me." A hand brushed against his cheek, so soft it was almost ghostly. "I'm right here."

"No… if I do you'll fade away… into nothingness…" He stifled a sob that wanted to escape his throat, his mind loving this dream… that felt so real this time. "Just a dream."

"I'm not a dream." The commanding tone, the tickle of silky strands brushing across his shoulder as someone moved slightly over him, the weight shifting once more. "Look at me Kazuki."

And his eyes snapped open, unable to defy that order… and stared straight into concerned green eyes. "Soshi…"

Warm lips brushed across his trembling ones, warm arms wrapped tightly around his slender body, hugging him tightly, a reassurance that this was indeed real and he was no longer alone. "I'll always be right here." He whispered softly, though still cold… somehow the shell had cracked just a little, and the expression did hold love. Love for only him.

And the memories surged within him… the ocean… and the strong arms pulling him back from the black waters of death. And an eternal flame of love that and saved him.

"Are you there?"

"I'm here… because there is no where else I'd rather be."

"I'll hold you to that!"

"Of course…"

---The End/Owari---

---------------------------------------------

This is my first try at a Fafner Fic, and I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! happy little author


End file.
